Watching You Shiver in the Cold
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Corrin couldn't sleep at all. It was so cold in the Ice Tribe Village. However, a certain retainer of his brother, Leo, had been watching the Nohrian Prince the whole time as he shivered. Fluff. Male Corrin x Niles. Rated for Niles being creepy and some mild language.


**Title: Watching You Shiver in the Cold**

 **Fandom: Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Corrin couldn't sleep at all. It was so cold in the Ice Tribe Village. However, a certain retainer of his brother, Leo, had been watching the Nohrian Prince the whole time as he shivered. Fluff. Male Corrin x Niles. Rated for Niles being creepy and some mild language.**

 **Pairings: Male Corrin x Niles**

 **A/N: Yeah, you totally guess it. Male Corrin and Niles is my new OTP in Fire Emblem besides Female Corrin x Kaze. Honestly, I wish they give you more choices on who to be gay with, but hey. Niles is pretty cute and amazing in my opinion. Also, this is the first time I'm writing Niles, and since I hadn't unlocked all of his supports yet, he might be OOC here, so if he is, please let me know (politely).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Watching You Shiver in the Cold**

It. Was. So. Damn. _Cold_.

Corrin absolutely hated how cold the Ice Tribe Village was. Being part dragon—which made him literally cold blooded—didn't help at all. Thankfully, the chief of the tribe and Flora let the small army stay inside for the night, but it still didn't stop the fact that Corrin was shivering despite having over ten blankets on top of him.

The Nohrian Prince couldn't feel his own hands as he rubbed them together to keep them warm. No matter how much he tried, Corrin was unable to stay warm. Groaning, he laid back down in his bed, quivering.

 _I'm glad the Chief let us stay inside..._ Corrin thought. _It would've been MUCH colder if we had to sleep outside._

He could only lay in his bed, unable to sleep due to the biting cold air. He felt like he was about to turn into a giant dragon ice cube as he gripped the ten blankets on top of him tightly. He breathed in and out from his mouth, and he saw white air coming out, indicating it was _extremely_ frigid.

 _How the hell could these people survive out here?_ Corrin wondered. According to Flora, the tribe had lived in this snowy area all their lives. It may be because they were used to the cold, but it still made Corrin wonder how they could go on about their days despite the freezing atmosphere.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, but he could only twist and turn, unable to lose consciousness from sleep. The battle against the tribe was tiring, yet Corrin couldn't even get a wink of sleep. How was he not exhausted from the fighting?

He finally gave up from getting any sleep, and he looked up at the wooden ceiling. He sighed, placing his arms under his head like a pillow. If he couldn't sleep, he would do terribly in the next battle—whenever it would happen. He wished he could just talk to his enemies and end this terrible war peacefully, but obviously, this was reality, not a fairy tale, and that was impossible.

Suddenly, he sensed a presence in his room. His pointy ears perked up, and he sat up from his bed, slowly glancing around at his surroundings. He then looked out the window, which was by his bed. All he could see was the raging snow outside.

 _No one should be out there..._ he thought. _Is someone in my room? Are they an enemy? Are they trying to ambush me and kill me?_

Without hesitation, he grabbed the sheath containing his Iron Sword and jumped out of his bed. Pulling out his sword and glancing around the room again, he called out, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

He then heard a deep chuckle, sending chills down Corrin's spine. He glimpsed behind him, and he jumped when a figure stood there. With a cry of surprise, he slashed at the supposed ambusher, but they simply stepped back, avoiding certain death.

"Whoa, feisty, eh?" the figure spoke, chuckling.

When Corrin studied them, he recognized them as Niles. The fair skinned man had a smirk on his face, as if enjoying seeing Corrin being all jumpy and trying to kill Niles.

"N-Niles!" Corrin cried. "Don't scare me like that! I could've killed you!"

Niles simply shrugged, his smirk still on as he whispered, "I figured you'd do something like that, even though you're shivering."

Corrin's eyes widened. How did Niles know that he was cold and trembling? Unless…

"...You were watching me? All this time?" Corrin gasped.

Niles nodded, not even denying that he was doing such a thing. "Of course. You looked adorable too, all covered up in blankets and shaking like a scared kid in a haunted house."

"Niles!" Corrin cried. "Why are you watching me in the first place?!"

"Oh, just wanted to check up on you," Niles spoke, shrugging as if it wasn't a big deal.

Corrin sighed as he placed his sword back in its sheath. "My apologies for trying to kill you, Niles. But next time, don't sneak up on me."

When Corrin tried to get back to bed, Niles grabbed his hand, stopping him. Corrin raised an eyebrow as he turned to face the former thief. "What's wrong?'

"I have a good idea..." Niles spoke in a soft, low baritone that Corrin almost didn't hear it. "How about I sleep with you tonight?"

Corrin's eyes grew even wider, his eyebrows raised so high they disappeared in his hairline. The two had just met, yet Niles treated him like a lover instead of a companion or even a friend. Of course, with Niles being Leo's retainer, he trusted him, but at the same time, he didn't. Why would Niles even ask such a thing?

"W-why?" Corrin asked.

"I figured a bit of body warmth could help you sleep," Niles pointed out. "If you don't sleep well tonight, who's going to run the army? What then, Corrin?"

Corrin frowned, realizing that Niles had a point. While yes, sleeping with Niles was a bit awkward, he does agree that he needed the sleep, and the cold wouldn't help him at all.

"...All right, but do _anything_ , and I'll gut you right here," Corrin warned as he walked towards his bed, placing the sheath containing his sword beside it. He then laid in his bed, making sure there was enough room for Niles.

"I'm not planning on doing anything, Corrin," Niles said, chuckling slightly as he joined Corrin in bed.

When Niles laid beside Corrin, the man held the human/dragon close to his body. To Corrin's surprise, he was warm to the touch. He immediately melted in Niles' arms, enjoying the nice warmth the former thief had given him. The bed was quite small, so the two had to be stuck together in a cuddling position.

Even though Corrin didn't admit it, he felt...comfortable sleeping with another man. He questioned his own sexuality many times, and he confirmed that he was actually gay. Felicia was sweet and friendly, but despite that, he had no interest in her, nor to any women in particular. He'd rather see them as just good friends and companions.

"Night, Corrin," Niles whispered. "Stay warm..."

With that, Corrin fell asleep in Niles' arms peacefully, and Niles soon joined him in sleep. Corrin remained warm the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
